So, He Won't Kill Me, Right?
by Marochre
Summary: Chats about sex, Saiyans, and sex with Saiyans. Videl and Gohan seek out anecdotal advice before taking the step. Rating for sexiness in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I was inspired to write this by the multitude of fics on here that pack similar conversations into small portions of chapters. I am in a very dialogue-y mood lately, so this came out. It kept going, too. They wouldn't stop talking!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Videl couldn't have known how obvious she was being, lost in a daydream while Bulma walked around the kitchen preparing coffee for the two of them. Teenage mind delving into what could only be described as some pretty racy thoughts, Videl had one knee hugged to her chest and was picking at the skin around her thumb agitatedly.

The kettle began to whistle, prompting Bulma to pick it up and pour water into two mugs before turning around to glance at her guest. Videl didn't see the smirk that graced Bulma's face upon noticing her intense daydream.

"And just what has you so distracted, young lady?" Bulma asked, setting one of the mugs in front of Videl, who was suddenly snapped out of her reverie. "I've grabbed some milk too, in case you want that," she continued, pointing at a small carafe she had also placed on the table.

Videl felt her face go a little bit pink, as if there was a screen behind her, projecting her thoughts for all to see. Now that would be a nightmare. "Oh, um. Thanks, Bulma," she said, grabbing the carafe and pouring a dash of milk into her coffee. "I'm… yeah. A little out of it."

"You don't say?" said Bulma, with a chuckle. "Is it anything to do with what brought you here so early? Not that you aren't always welcome," she added. "But I figured you'd be arriving with Gohan a little later?"

Bulma had decided to host a little gathering at Capsule Corp, scheduled vaguely for 'late afternoon'. Videl had told Gohan to meet her there, since she lived much nearer, but nevertheless out of the way if Gohan were to come collect her first. It wasn't like she needed him to fly her, or anything. In any case, Bulma was right; she was here early, and for a reason.

Except, now that she had arrived, she didn't really know how to begin. Not eloquently, anyway.

"Yeah, um. I wanted to talk to you for a bit," Videl explained, awkwardly. "I didn't really know who else to ask…"

Bulma's eyes seemed to literally light up at this. She apparently knew how to read between the lines. "Videl," she said, teasingly, "Are you here to ask me about sex?"

Videl's stomach twisted with misplaced anxiety. She didn't need to be embarrassed about this but damn it, she was. She felt her cheeks grow redder, and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Honey, it doesn't have to be weird, come on," Bulma reassured. "Now, what's up?"

"They always said at school, if you aren't ready to talk about it, you aren't ready to do it," Videl blurted out.

Bulma's face softened, in an obvious attempt to make things a bit less horrifying for the poor girl. "They're right, you know. Do you talk about it with your friends at all?"

Videl took a sip of her coffee, which had cooled down quicker than she had expected. Probably due to the milk. "A little…" she said, giving it a bit of thought. "Most of them have already done it, actually. That's not really the point, though. I can talk about it if I'm being… detached?"

"You mean, when you aren't referring to you and Gohan specifically?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Videl replied. "I think if it were about anybody else, like if I was with a normal guy from school it'd be… well, it'd be easier to talk about."

"So it's the Saiyan business that you're concerned about, right?" Bulma stirred her coffee a few times, dissolving a sugar cube.

Videl sighed, thankful that she was able to get to the core of her worries. "Pretty much, yeah."

Bulma took a sip of her coffee, before scrunching her nose up a bit and adding another sugar cube from the bowl on the table. "They don't know he's a Saiyan though, do they? So what's the problem?"

"Well, it's hard to talk to anybody about my relationship with Gohan, anyway," Videl reasoned. "Everybody knows a few very important things about him, and that just leads to more questions. I try not to let the conversation veer into dangerous territory."

Bulma nodded, and leaned back in her seat. "Of course," she said, "they know about him being Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, don't they? And Gohan isn't really comfortable with erasing more memories than we have to, after Buu. How's he dealing with all that?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Awkwardly, like always." She giggled a little at the thought. "He just dodges questions and changes the subject. I think everybody kind of gets that he doesn't want to talk about it, but of course that doesn't mean they don't ask me."

"That must be hard for both of you."

"It's okay," Videl said with a shrug. "We've talked about it a few times. I think Gohan worries that being with him means I'm becoming isolated, but I've always been pretty withdrawn anyway."

Bulma smiled, though Videl noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I understand, honey. Once you're a part of all this," she said, gesturing with her arms an imaginary concept of 'this', "it's hard to interact normally, sometimes. You're burdened with a lot of knowledge."

Videl nodded. She was pleased that Bulma understood. It had been under three months since Buu had been defeated; they had to wait another three before wishing selected memories away from the general public, but the memories they were keeping would be enough to ensure that they knew Gohan was a bit… different. It was helpful in some ways, in that his excuses to leave the classroom when Videl did, were not resisted. On a shallower level, it also meant that he now held this aura of mystery to everybody at school, which made Gohan adorably uncomfortable, much to Videl's amusement.

For the next few months however, everybody would have some vague recollection of being returned to life after dying. Thankfully, with the global overexposure to complete madness, their classmates largely brushed off a lot of what made Gohan different to them, but that was only as long as nobody got an opportunity for a one on one interrogation. It was exhausting, being with someone who had so many secrets that needed keeping. Videl had a lot of respect for the women behind the Saiyans. They were crazy sometimes but damn, did they have an excuse.

"I think we've drifted from the original topic a little," Videl pointed out, suddenly feeling shy again. Though, she had definitely become more comfortable after having a bit of a preliminary chat.

Bulma smirked. "Ah yes, we have indeed. So." She crossed her legs and leaned forward eagerly. "You guys doing it?"

Videl bit her bottom lip. "No, not yet… that's kind of why I'm here. Sex advice from my friends is…" she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "Well, none of them are with Saiyans, are they?"

"I wouldn't imagine so, no," Bulma said facetiously. "So, you want to know if there's anything… different about it, I'm guessing?"

"Pretty much," Videl admitted. "We're… progressing normally enough, I think. I just kind of want to know if it's going to get weird."

"What, like ritualistic?" Bulma asked, eyebrow raised. "No. It's pretty normal, in my experience."

Videl tried to think of a world where sex with Vegeta could be considered normal. Now, there was a visual she regretted conjuring up. "But, I mean… how do they… you know. Not kill you."

Bulma, evidently seeing the anxiety in her eyes, reached over to where Videl's hand rested on the table, and patted it reassuringly. "Well, consider this."

"Hm?"

"All of the Saiyans, even little Trunks and Goten, use the same things us normal folk use every day," Bulma explained. "They drink out of glasses without shattering them. They turn doorknobs without ripping them out. They have control."

"I get that," Videl said. "But, sex is a little different, isn't it?"

"A little different, sure, but the same principles apply," Bulma pointed out. "It's still a matter of them recognising that their 'normal' isn't the same as ours. I think you'd be surprised at how adaptable they are."

"I guess…" Videl trailed off, still unsure.

"Okay, so forgive me for being intrusive, but…" Bulma said, pausing for a moment to take a sip of her drink. "I assume we're having this talk because you and Gohan are just about ready. I've known Gohan since he was tiny, so this is a bit creepy for me, but when you two… mess around, has he ever been too rough with you?"

Videl blushed a bit as her thoughts wandered back to the weekend before, when the two of them had retreated to one of the many secluded areas in the mountain area near Gohan's home. After convincing Gohan to spar with her and help control her ki a little better, they had taken a swim to cool off, before finding themselves entwined, lakeside, her top and bra in a crumpled pile. His hard chest pressed against her own, she had sighed in contentment as his hand brushed experimentally over her hip, before allowing his fingers to slip past the seams of her underwear and…

"No," Videl said quickly, shaking her head free of that memory so that she could hold a proper conversation. "No, he's… never too rough."

Bulma held back a laugh, probably knowing fully where Videl's mind had crept to. "Well, there you go. Anyway, I'm pretty sure if you're thinking about it, he is too. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, he's a smart cookie," Videl said with a smile. She finished her coffee with a large gulp, since it had cooled down enough and was going to become too cold in a matter of minutes.

"That's true, but since I've never had Chi Chi mention any sex injuries to me, I'm going to go ahead and guess that you don't have to be the sharpest Saiyan to know you have to hold back," Bulma replied, winking cheekily.

Videl shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut, as if that would somehow help. "No, don't make me think about that!"

"So hearing about me and Vegeta is fine, but not Goku and Chi Chi?"

"You two aren't my boyfriend's parents," Videl explained desperately. "It's slightly less weird."

Bulma nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose," she said with a chuckle.

Videl placed her hands in her lap. "I just have one more question now, I think," she started. "Saiyans… they don't have super powered swimmers, do they?"

"Swimmers…" Bulma repeated. "Oh, you mean sperm? Cute. Um, well I'd say the same rules with contraception would apply as if they were normal guys. Do you take the pill or anything already?"

Videl nodded and stuck out her left arm. "I have the implant," she said, pointing underneath her bicep. "Intense training and periods don't mix well, and when I did get them they were pretty awful."

"That's probably ideal, it's what I use myself," Bulma replied. "I don't know that condoms would be ineffective or anything but… well, we used some back in the day, and now we have Trunks, so I'm pretty much all about hormonal contraceptives now!"

Videl had been told all about the random miracle that was little Trunks. She was pretty sure she didn't want any surprises like that for quite a while.

"So you think it's pretty reliable?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Well, even if they do have 'super powered swimmers', as you call them, they can hardly fertilise an egg that isn't in the right place," Bulma explained. "If there was no reliable contraception, there'd be many more half-Saiyans hanging around."

"Cool," Videl responded. "That's good to know. Seriously."

"No worries," Bulma said cheerily. "So, I have to ask, how is Chi Chi? I haven't really talked about it with her. Is she being liberal about it or is it all separate-beds-til-marriage when you're there?"

Videl giggled, thinking about the series of awkward conversations that transpired at the Son home since she had begun frequenting the place. "She's… weird. Like, I think she's conflicted. I sleep in Gohan's bed when I stay over, and it's not like she walks in every ten minutes or anything. I think she's pretty traditional though, like she'd probably prefer we keep our clothes on in there."

"Which you evidently don't."

Heat once again rose to Videl's cheeks. She would be suave about all this one day, but apparently today was not it. "Goten doesn't really get it, though. So he just comes in whenever he pleases."

"Oh, you poor things!" Bulma said, laughing. "If he spends more time with my horror of a son I'm sure he'll get it soon enough. Trunks knows far too much and I tell you, it is not my fault."

Videl smiled, thinking of the adorable little Goten and how much he'd become like her own brother. "Gohan actually thought Chi Chi had put him up to it, at first. But no, he's just a little kid who doesn't really get that his brother is an adult."

"Well, you're in luck," Bulma said. "You guys are all staying here tonight since I intend for everybody to have a few drinks. You've not stayed here before but the room Gohan tends to set up camp in is… quite solitary."

"Bulma!" Videl exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at the implication. "Is that really proper? Providing a room for teenagers to have sex in?"

"Probably not," Bulma replied with a shrug. "But if you're going to do it, do it with privacy. Even if Goten never interrupted, you'd be so inhibited by the fact that the rooms are so close together at that house."

Videl had thought about this before. "That's true," she said. "Still, it seems like it'd be weird, having someone know to the minute, when I'm losing my virginity…"

"Ah, Videl," Bulma teased. "Your over-thinking is adorable. You don't have to do it tonight, obviously. I'm just happy to provide a comfortable, private room in case you guys decide you're ready."

"Thanks," Videl said quietly. "I appreciate you talking to me about this. It'd be a little too awkward, talking about it with Chi Chi and I think she'd probably start going wedding-crazy if I tried."

Bulma broke out in a grin. "Any time! It's lovely having you around and Gohan adores you. I'm happy to contribute my brilliant wisdom to a good cause!"

Videl was about to respond, when through the doorway walked Vegeta. He opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice that sat on a shelf in the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he said.

Videl's vocal functions shut down, while Bulma's lips formed a smirk to match her partner's. "Oh really? Do you have anything to contribute, dear Prince?"

"No," Vegeta replied. "Kakarot's brat already came to me for advice." With that, he shut the fridge door, and left the room, juice carton in hand.

Both women sat quietly for a few moments, the two of them likely thinking similarly about what Vegeta could have told Gohan.

"It's… probably not a disaster, right?" Videl asked.

"Nah," Bulma replied, hesitant for the first time. "It… it'll be fine. But… maybe have a quick chat to make sure you're both on the same page. You know, before you do anything."

"Yeah…" Videl exhaled. "Yeah, it'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is a two-shot now! Crazy! Yeah, I never continue stuff but the plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone. The near unanimous sentiment that I should continue didn't hurt, either… But, anyway! I had most of this written since like, three days after I posted the first part. Then I got stumped on the talk with Vegeta. I hope I did okay in the end. I also hope the final portion doesn't violate any terms and conditions of the M-rating. Here's hoping I kept it classy or whatever.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

One thing that Gohan and Videl had learned they had in common, despite the many differences in their respective upbringings, was that they had been raised to appreciate fine wine. Chi Chi, as it turned out, did have an eye for certain luxuries and she had always told her son that having knowledge of wine would do wonders when he eventually began to court the ladies.

Videl had giggled at the visual, an adolescent Gohan sipping away at a drink his young palate hated, to satisfy his mother's desire to essentially groom him for some hypothetical girl. It was a very different story for Videl, who, at fourteen, had insisted on drinking it simply because her dad did, and had harped on about her supposed maturity until he had given in, allowing her a glass at dinner from then on.

Basically, the two teenagers had grown to enjoy a good glass of red as much as any of the legal adults, and had never really felt the need to overdo it. So, it was amusing then, that the pair had found themselves waking up groggily on an open recliner, due to consuming just enough wine to send them dozing at the pathetic time of ten o'clock.

The night, prior to their nap, had been pretty fun; though, probably not the normal 'party' for two eighteen year olds, Videl noted, knowing that her friend Erasa was probably going pretty hard at one at that moment. Once upon a time, she probably could have been dragged along with her friend, and even at this point she'd probably still enjoy it somewhat. Given the option though, Videl would choose time at Capsule Corp with her boyfriend and his crazy family any day of the week.

She was becoming one of _those_ girls, she knew; one of those girls who allowed her boyfriend to monopolise her time and thoughts. It was hard to think of her relationship being less intense, though. Going in, Videl knew that she was going to have to put a lot of herself into it, simply for the sake of the secrets held for so long by Gohan, his family and his friends. They had been so welcoming and loving toward her from the moment she was introduced, and Videl had quickly grown addicted to this life.

"What time is it?"

Videl turned to look at her boyfriend, who was blinking to adjust to the light that Bulma had evidently left on. Gohan sounded croaky and tired.

"Just gone three in the morning," Videl replied sleepily, holding up her wrist to Gohan's face, so that he could read her watch. She then noticed that in the same hand, she was still holding her wine glass. "Oh wow, did I seriously hold this thing for five hours?"

"That's dedication," said Gohan, with a smile. He covered his mouth as he yawned, and then scrunched up his nose slightly. "My breath is awful. I need some water."

Videl was jolted upright as Gohan pushed the recliner back to its regular position, and she found that, despite acknowledging her own stale breath, she didn't really want to move. Gohan's lap was quite comfortable and she could happily have returned to her sleep. Warm hands positioned themselves on her hips, and motioned ever so slightly for her to hop up. She obliged, with residual drowsiness. Gohan stood up, and Videl winced as her boyfriend moved to crack his back.

"Feel good?"

Gohan reached over and took the wine glass out of Videl's hand, before picking up his own glass from the table. "Pretty great, yeah," he said. He began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. "You coming?"

Videl nodded to Gohan's retreating back and walked briskly to catch up with him. Aside from the room they were just in, all the lights seemed to be off. Gohan, upon their entry to the kitchen, switched on the light and laughed as he saw the huge pile of dishes collected by the sink.

"Well, I guess two more won't hurt, huh," he said, rhetorically. Before placing his glass with the rest of the dishes, he held it under the faucet of the water purifier sitting on the bench, filling it with water. He then poured some into Videl's glass and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," Videl said, before tossing back the water in a few gulps. She hadn't realised until that moment, how dehydrated she felt. Stupid merlot. Gohan seemed similarly parched, and downed his water quickly.

Videl placed her glass with the other dishes, glancing at the framed photos that were hung adjacent to the sink.

She was always intrigued by photos captured before she was in Gohan's life. It sometimes seemed like he had lived half a dozen lifetimes before he ever met her. One photo showed baby Trunks in the arms of what Videl now knew to be the exact same guy, twenty years older. That tripped her out, probably even more so than finding out that her boyfriend had been born with a tail. In one of the group photos, the young, smiling Gohan rocked long, blonde spikes; identical to the boy at the Cell Games, a visual that still knocked her for a loop despite all that she knew.

"I wish I'd known you then," she said, quietly.

Gohan, who had positioned himself behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin softly in her hair. "You have no idea how many times I've thought the exact same thing," he murmured.

Videl placed a hand on his arm, stroking it with her thumb. "You look like you were a happy kid, though," she said. "You're much more well-adjusted than you should be."

"I feel like most of our school would argue with that," Gohan replied, a hint of humour to his voice. Videl giggled quietly, thinking of all the instances where Gohan had stuttered out ridiculously lame excuses for tardiness, for random structural damage, for simply slipping and saying something _he _ felt to be normal but certainly wasn't.

"They're just jealous of your general brilliance," Videl replied with a smirk.

Gohan's arms slid away slightly, allowing his hands to fix themselves to her waist and spin her around slowly. He then lifted her onto the bench, away from the dishes, and placed his hands either side of her legs. "General brilliance, that's what I aim for," he said, and kissed her firmly. Videl responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as she could before the bench obstructed them. The contrast between Gohan's nervous school persona, and his confidence with her, never failed to give her a thrill.

Shivering slightly as Gohan's hand slid under her shirt and settled on her back, Videl recalled her conversation with Bulma earlier in the day and decided that yeah, they were totally going to do it. Presumably Gohan's input on the matter would be important but Videl wasn't really able to come up with any reason why he'd be opposed. She kissed him a few more times, before pulling away slowly and motioning for him to allow her down from the bench.

"Where's this room of yours?" Videl asked, as she jumped off the counter.

Gohan looked down at her, unreadable expression on his face. "What makes you think I have a room?"

Videl rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. "Don't pull that crap, you totally have a room." She threaded her fingers through his, and pulled him toward the doorway, walking backwards. "Bulma and I had a chat."

That appeared to pique Gohan's interest. "Really? And how did that go?" His eyes held a mischievous sparkle as he allowed her to pull him out of the kitchen.

"Well," Videl said, "it was probably a lot less terrifying than your chat with Vegeta."

"How did you-," Gohan started, "Whatever. You'd be surprised, anyway." Maneuvering his position so that his captive arm was draped around her shoulder, her hand still holding his, they began to walk through the dark halls of Capsule Corp.

"Enlighten me," she urged.

"Well, the thing about Vegeta," said Gohan, speaking softly, before cluing on to their location. "I'll tell you in a minute, actually."

Videl had forgotten that there were people sleeping behind the doors they passed. She nodded, and they walked in silence for about half a minute, before they heard rapidly approaching footsteps. She wasn't able to sense ki with much accuracy, but she didn't need to in order to predict the appearance of the pyjama-clad Trunks and Goten.

"Hi, guys!" Goten chirped, seeming as if he was freshly rested. Trunks sleepily lifted a hand in greeting.

Gohan put a finger over his lips and ushered their group back down the hall. "What are you two doing up?"

Trunks yawned and pointed at Goten. "I wasn't up. But this guy sucks at sleeping and he heard you two talking in the kitchen."

Goten grinned cheekily. "Vegeta said you guys were wasted!"

"We were just…" Videl started, trailing off.

"Tired," Gohan finished. "We were tired. Wine can do that. I should have given you a glass, little bro, it might have tuckered you out."

"Bleugh!" Goten sputtered, wine clearly not an appealing idea to him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "So what are _you_ two doing?"

Videl immediately blushed. Damn that kid, he was pretty perceptive when he wanted to be.

"Putting _you_ two to bed is what we're doing," Gohan said with authority Videl rarely heard him exercise. He pressed a button on the wall, which opened the door to a room Videl presumed was theirs, and not the kids'.

Goten bounced on the balls of his feet. "But, can't we hang out with you and Videl for a bit?"

"Nope, sorry kiddo," Gohan said, crouching down to Goten's height and swivelled the boy ninety degrees so that he was facing down the hallway to Trunks's room. "Off you go."

Trunks mumbled something inaudible to Goten as the two kids began shuffling back to their sleeping quarters.

Goten piped up, speaking in a surprisingly authoritative and mature voice:

"I know what sex is, Trunks. I'm not an idiot."

The door to Gohan's room slid closed just in time to muffle the shocked laughter of the two teenagers.

"Wow, when did your brother get so sassy?" Videl asked.

Gohan looked amused. "Not too long after you started spending nights at our place. Funny, that."

Videl grabbed one of Gohan's hands with both of hers and led them to the double bed which was situated in the far corner of the room. "Now," she said, sitting cross –legged on the mattress. "I want to hear about your chat with Vegeta."

Gohan settled down next to her, so that their knees touched.

* * *

One week earlier…

Gohan sat on the floor of the gravity chamber and wiped beads of sweat from his temples with his Saiyaman bandanna. He had visited Capsule Corp, in hopes of chatting with Vegeta but of course the prince was hardly about to succumb to a heart to heart without a spar, first. Upon this request, Gohan had pressed the button on his watch so that his casual clothes would be covered by his Saiyaman garb, and then removed the bandanna and sunglasses so that Vegeta would stop looking at him like… well, the way Vegeta tended to look at everybody.

The spar hadn't lasted very long; Gohan rarely felt inclined to train, let alone with Vegeta, and it seemed that the man had noticed this reticence and ended it pretty quickly.

"What the hell kind of advice are you wanting from me?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence.

Gohan made eye contact briefly, before leaning his head back against the wall. "Advice that only you or Dad could give me."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose. "And yet you chose me."

"Yes. I thought it'd be less traumatising," Gohan replied. "Against my better judgment, maybe…" he trailed off, interesting visuals interrupting his thought pattern.

This seemed to allow Vegeta to cotton on to what they were talking about. "So, fucking, I assume."

Gohan wanted to dematerialise and wish this conversation away with the dragon balls. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Oh, right. Goku was undoubtedly a 'sharer'. Gohan liked to retain some mystery between himself and his parents' marital relations.

"You… understand why my dad is not an option, right?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta snorted at this. "I know little about Kakarot's sexual habits and I'd prefer to keep it that way." He leaned against the wall, ten or so paces away from Gohan. "So, yes."

Gohan was pleased to be on the same page as Vegeta about something, for once. "Okay. Good." He paused, realising he hadn't planned this conversation out particularly well. "I just want to know…"

"Spit it out, would you."

"Are we weird?" Gohan asked, before realising he had to expand on that vague question. "Like. You know. In the heat of the moment."

"Why don't you do it and find out?" Vegeta asked, having gone from annoyed to amused in the blink of an eye. "Your father clearly did."

"And you?"

"Kakarot did not know about his Saiyan blood when you were conceived," Vegeta pointed out. "He would not have known to hold anything back, but it would seem he figured it out."

"You assume," Gohan replied, wide-eyed and horrified as he thought of his parents figuring out sex.

"He did, or your mother would be split down the middle."

Gohan slammed his hands over his ears. "Please, can we not?!"

Vegeta let out an awkward laugh. He was getting better at emoting these days, Gohan noted. Probably best to not say that, though. He imagined it'd be seen as condescending.

"You will have to be controlled, just like when you do anything else," Vegeta continued. "If you haven't caused any damage to the girl by now, chances are you are managing well enough."

Gohan's cheeks heated up at Vegeta's mention of Videl.

"Unless you have yet to be 'in the heat of the moment', as you call it," Vegeta said, mockingly using Gohan's phrase.

"I… have," Gohan murmured, lifting his knees toward his chest in hopes of concealing any sudden enthusiasm his body might feel upon mention of Videl… taking care of him, so to speak.

"Her skull is still intact?"

Gohan paled at Vegeta's blunt, facetious inquiry. His mind had cleared of all coherent thought the last time he and Videl fooled around but he was pretty sure, next time, all he'd think about was the possibility of impaling her skull with his… No. That couldn't happen, right?

"If you are that concerned, have her go on top," Vegeta said. "Then she's in control."

Gohan wasn't sure how he was meant to receive information like that without immediately thinking of Bulma mounted on Vegeta, so he silently willed the image away. "I… don't know that she'd want to do that. First time and all."

"Correct," was Vegeta's short reply.

Sighing, Gohan rested his forehead on his knees. He was being neurotic and he knew it, but it was a genuine concern. He knew, logically, that the two human women currently sexually active with Saiyans were managing well enough. He had never heard anything that sounded like pain coming from his parents' bedroom. Ideally, he would never have heard _anything_ but of course he was not that lucky.

"Look, brat," Vegeta started, with less edge than usual. "Trust yourself. The girl has some fight in her. We pick our women strong."

* * *

"And then, to quote Vegeta directly…" Gohan started before putting on a comically gruff, Vegeta-impression, "If she can't handle a good Saiyan fucking, then she isn't worth the energy."

Videl giggled. "I'm gonna go ahead and guess that he's a bit high on Saiyan bravado."

"Oh, definitely," Gohan said, returning her grin. "Did Bulma tell you anything even remotely similar?"

"Kind of?" Videl replied. "I asked if I should expect anything weird and she said not to worry about it."

Gohan smiled at that. "Then I guess Vegeta is good at holding back, somewhat."

Bulma's take on the matter eased Gohan's mind and he wondered if he wouldn't have been better off going to her in the first place.

"She did say not to rely on condoms though," Videl continued. "But that's okay, I'm all hormoned up." She lifted her arm and ran a finger over where the implant sat.

Gohan nodded, before wrapping his arm around Videl's waist and brushing his fingers under her shirt to touch her skin softly. She shifted slightly to the side so that she was able to face him a little better.

"You don't think we've talked too much, do you?" she asked. "Is it weird now?"

Gripping Videl's waist slightly, Gohan leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. "I was trying to prevent that by, ah… getting straight into it?" He then moved his head slightly in order to catch her lips with his in a firm kiss.

Videl smiled against his mouth and placed a hand on his leg, squeezing slightly as she pushed herself up higher so that she knelt next to him.

Gohan shuffled in response to this and eased them both into lying down on the bed. He broke their kiss in the process, and Videl took the opportunity to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up over his head.

He loved the way her hands moved over his body. Prior to developing feelings for Videl, Gohan had never really paid much thought to the idea of sex with anybody. There was always the faceless, nameless girl he assumed he'd one day start a family with, real only in the most abstract of ways. Urges were taken care of as they came.

Now, they had a face, a body, and a name. Suddenly, TV shows that explored physical and emotional relationships felt relevant to him. Exploring a girl's body, something Gohan had assumed would make him feel unbearably awkward and lost, was already second nature and he relished in how _normal_ it made him feel.

He felt the button of his jeans slide out of its hole, and before Videl could do anything more, Gohan turned the tables and pressed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone. He ran his hand down to the bottom of her tank top and tugged it up. He always felt the need to make sure she was okay with taking this first step, but once she squirmed out of the top and quickly unhooked her bra, he was pretty happy to use his own judgment from there.

They kissed for awhile, Gohan enjoying the feeling of her bare chest against his. He was always pleased when reminded that Videl's body, despite all her training, was still soft and feminine. Of course, he'd like her anyway even if it wasn't, but having a tiny, squishy girl to cuddle at night was certainly something he was thankful for these days.

Another thing he was thankful for was how she looked in those little denim shorts. He moved his kisses down her body, stopping at all the important areas, until he was level with the belt loops his fingers were playing around with. He hadn't been aware of any clothing preferences he had with girls up until he had seen Videl in these shorts but he now knew, definitely, that this was a thing he liked. It seemed he was a man of simple tastes.

He kissed just below her belly button, and chuckled as he felt her stomach twitch involuntarily. Videl was quite ticklish, something he knew not to push too much but enjoyed messing with ever so slightly during times like this. He then ran his hand up her leg, until his fingers dipped slightly past the cuffed hemming of her shorts.

The goosebumps that formed on Videl's skin at his touch nearly drove him insane. She lifted her knee and let it fall to the side, allowing him access to the inner crease of her thigh. As his fingers explored this area, Gohan leaned forward and softly bumped his mouth where the zipper of her shorts ended. Fuelled by the nervous giggle that spilled from his girlfriend, he quickly popped the button of her shorts open, and slid them off, along with her underwear.

Gohan's ego was boosted slightly by the quiet noises Videl made as he teased her with his tongue. This was something Vegeta had told him to do, though with much cruder terminology than Gohan would have chosen himself.

He wasn't exactly sure of his ability to get through the whole deflowering process without hurting her, but if the way her hips were pushing against his mouth was any indication, she'd probably forgive him that one slight.

His own body was betraying him a little at this point. All Gohan wanted was to make sure Videl was enjoying herself but damn, did his body rebel against all this one-sided madness. He could feel her toes curl against his ribs. Might as well leave her hanging a bit, he figured, and pulled away, kissing her hip bone, belly, nipples, and then neck. Videl pulled him close, scolding him softly for being a tease, before rolling her hips against his. She giggled at the way he exhaled, frustrated, into the crook of her neck.

Her hand eased its way past his unzipped jeans, and boxers, and his mind went fuzzy. It was crazy how she could reduce him, one of the most powerful men in the universe to a figurative pile of Saiyan putty. Awarding him the same unfinished business as he had done her, she tugged his jeans down over his hips. He took the hint and wriggled out of his clothes, before positioning himself directly over her.

Guilt forced its way into his brain as it became pretty obvious she wasn't loving the necessary pain of virginity loss, but he made a point of stopping periodically, forsaking his own pleasure in favour of making sure she was able to adjust. He brushed a hand down her body, in between her legs and stroked her softly, to add enjoyment amidst what he could only assume was a pretty intense ache.

Despite the ease in which they had gotten to this point, the actual sex was not as fluid and perfect as movies so often made first times seem. He kind of liked the awkward moments when their rhythms didn't quite match up and they were forced to realign, which generally resulted in a giggling fit from both parties.

They lay face to face afterwards, Gohan pressing soft kisses to her lips. She whispered words of love, which he returned shyly, rewarded with an unabashed smile.

"I feel bad that it had to hurt," Gohan said softly, fingers playing with her hair. "You girls get a pretty raw deal."

Videl scoffed at that, still smiling. "Whatever, I'll live. It'll be better next time."

"I'll make sure of it," replied Gohan, before lifting his arm, closed fist facing Videl. "Fist bump for being a good sport."

Laughter spilled past her lips as she raised her fist to meet his in a soft tap. "You are such a loser," she said affectionately, before snuggling into his chest.

"You love it," was Gohan's quiet response, spoken into her hair as he cuddled her.

"Yeah," Videl mumbled into his chest. "I really do."

Gohan closed his eyes, torn between wanting sleep and wanting to never let go of this moment. His life may have been chaotic, and Videl may have signed herself on for a fair dose of craziness, but already he knew that this would be one of his favourite ways to indulge his need for normalcy amidst his life of crime fighting, world saving, and lying to everybody at school. He'd make peace with it eventually, but in the meantime he had a girl he loved, who knew it all and was more supportive than he could ever have asked of her.

He felt sleep coming on, fast, and he decided not to fight it. Too lazy and warm to even utilise the quilt underneath them, Gohan dozed off, merely hoping that nobody decided to barge in, lest they cop an eyeful. That was a problem for five-hours-from-now Gohan and Videl. The suckers.


End file.
